The Toddler
by Elena Petrova92
Summary: Traducción de la historia de Jack'n'Jules: Merlín se convierte en un niño pequeño y Arthur lo tiene que cuidar con ayuda de los caballeros. Arthur y Merlín ya mantienen una relación. Aviso: Fanfic slash
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, los personajes pertenecen a la BBC y la historia a Jack'n'Jules, yo solo la he traducido con el fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro._

_El link de la historia original lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa :)_

"_..." – Diálogo_

_Cursiva - Pensamientos _

_PD: Perdón por las posibles faltas_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Encantado**

Estaba claro que esto debía pasar. ¿Por qué? Porque esta clase de cosas siempre pasaban, y por supuesto siempre en los momentos en los que todo en mundo piensa que todo esta bien.

En un principio Arthur había pensado en realizar únicamente una pequeña patrulla ya que, desde que era rey, esto era incluso relajante si lo comparábamos con lo que tenía que soportar en el castillo. Pero en ese momento se encontraron por casualidad a su hermana y no tenía pinta de que fuera a ser una "amigable" reunión familiar, aunque a pesar de eso habían tenido suerte. Obviamente Morgana estaba tan sorprendida como ellos y no se encontraba preparada para una verdadera lucha, desapareciendo rápidamente con juramentos, maldiciones y amenazas, como siempre. Sin embargo si que les había dejado "un pequeño y dulce regalo," según ella, que tras estas palabras lanzó un destello de luz hacia Marín desapareciendo al instante. _Siempre debe hacer apariciones dramáticas_, decidió Arthur distraídamente, volviendo su atención a Merlín inmediatamente, dándose cuenta enseguida de que el otro no estaba muerto.

Donde Merlín había estado de pie ahora se encontraba un niño sentado. Parecía tener más o menos un año, por lo que Arthur podía apreciar, y estaba mirando alrededor tímidamente. Arthur ya no necesitaba ver nada más, ¿qué le había pasado exactamente a Merlín a parte del cambio de aspecto? ¿Había algún modo de que volviera a la normalidad?

"Awww," escuchó Arthur a su espalda, seguido de la risa de un caballero que había expresado lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando.

El bebé Merlín estaba sentado sobre la ropa que había estado llevando el adulto, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, los cuales se veían demasiado grandes (al igual que sus orejas), y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una pequeña melena de pelo negro, Arthur nunca había nada más adorable. _Espera, ¿de verdad he pensado eso? Es decir, estoy acostumbrado a pensar (e incluso decir) que es hermoso y encantador, pero... ¿adorable? ¿Desde cuando soy tan cursi? Ah, sí, desde que mi amante se ha convertido en un niño de no más de un año._

Mientras tanto Merlín había decidido captar la atención del príncipe estirando los brazos hacia él y soltando un feliz y agudo "¡Arthur!" aunque, debido a su incapacidad para pronunciar la _"th", _sonó más bien como "¡Arfur!" Arthur se vio dividido entre su deseo de correr hacia él y cogerlo entre sus brazos y su deseo de que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragase en ese mismo momento. Merlín solamente esperó con los brazos extendidos, mirándolo directamente y completamente seguro de que él iba a cogerlo. De repente alguien lo empujó hacia delante "¡Ve!" Para la confusión de Arthur, fue León de entre todos quién lo animó. Lentamente Arthur comenzó a avanzar, contento de que sus caballeros no podían ver la sonrisa en su cara cuando Merlín amplió la suya y estiró aún más los brazos. Tomó la camisa de Merlín, que ahora era demasiado grande para él, y la envolvió alrededor del pequeño cuerpo, antes de levantarlo cuidadosamente y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

"¿Cómo consigues acabar siempre metido en algún lío?"

Merlín le acarició el cuello. "Goo"

"Te expresas como siempre..." Arthur se volvió hacia sus caballeros. "¿Alguna idea?"

"Podríamos preguntarle a Gaius" dejo Elyan. " Si alguien nos puede decir qué hacer es él"

"Bueno, Arthur parece manejar bien la situación" sonrió Gawain " Es tan mono"

"Tienes suerte de que no puedo llegar a mi espada en este momento..." gruñó Arthur, aunque rápidamente volvió su atención a Merlín, que le tiró del pelo y preguntó: "¿Dónde está Gaius?"

"Bueno, al menos parece recordarnos a todos" reflexionó Arthur antes de hablarle al niño en sus brazos. "No está aquí, pequeño, pero vamos a ir a verlo"

Merlín sonrió. " Te amo..." dijo feliz, y tocó la punta de la nariz de Arthur con el dedo.

Arthur hizo todo lo posible para ignorar la presencia de sus caballeros ( y el hecho de que su amado era un bebé, aunque eso era mucho más difícil de ignorar) y susurró: " Te amo también, pequeño." Cogió la pequeña mano de Merlín y le dio un beso un la palma, lo que provocó un chillido de alegría en el pequeño y el intento del príncipe por ignorar las sonrisas delatoras que le mostraron que no había sido lo suficiente disimulado.

Aumentando la presión en torno al niño, miró a sus hombres. " Tomaré esto como una buena señal"

"Lo amas, por supuesto que lo haces" dijo Gawain, sin dejar de sonreír con picardía.

"Sí, pero no solo nos reconoce, también sigue teniendo los mismos sentimientos hacia nosotros, por lo menos hacia Gaius y hacia mí, y posiblemente ese significa que se acuerda de todo y es solo su cuerpo el que ha cambiado."

"Pero su mente también debe haberse simplificado, también se comporta como un bebé," argumentó Percival.

"Sí, pero ni ha perdido la memoria y eso es una buena señal," dijo León.

"Lo es," murmuró Arthur dirigiéndose hacia su caballo.

El camino de regreso a Camelot se basó en la emoción de Merlín por todo lo que se encontraba y en el intento desesperado del resto por tratar de ocultar su cariño hacia el pequeño. Arthur no se molestó en dar explicaciones a nadie y se dirigió directamente al despacho del médico, seguido muy de cerca por los demás.

Gaius levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Mi señor? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Hay alguien herido?"

"Te has acercado," suspiró Arthur y dejó a Merlín sobre la mesa:

Gaius miró al niño, después a Arthur y luego a los caballeros. Tras esto volvió su mirada a Arthur y finalmente al niño, levantando una ceja. "¿Es...?"

"Merlín" dio Gawain, sonriendo abiertamente.

"Podría golpearte" dijo Percival encogiéndose de hombros.

Merlín alzó la vista al oír su nombre, pero rápidamente vio unas botellas a su lado que le parecieron mucho más interesantes. Arthur pensó que lo mejor sería alejarlo de ellas pero, al ver que Merlín empezaba a lloriquear, desistió rápidamente de la idea.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" preguntó Gaius llamando la atención de todos, la cual estaba puesta sobre el niño.

"En realidad es una buena pregunta," empezó a Arthur. "Verás..."

"¡Fue Morgana!" interrumpió León.

"Sí" masculló Tahúr. "Pero no sabemos cómo lo hizo"

"Supongo que no", suspiró Gaius. "Será necesaria la magia para devolverlo a la normalidad, Sire"

Arthur asintió. "De acuerdo, haga lo que sea necesario."

"Buscaré lo que necesitamos, pero Sire esto tardará un tiempo, especialmente si tengo que cuidar de él..."

En ese momento Merlín decidió que no le estaban prestando suficiente atención y empezó a llorar y gritar estirando sus brazos hacia Arthur, quien no pudo ignorarlo, por lo que cogió a Merlín y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, meciéndolo cuidadosamente y haciendo ruidos calmantes. Todos se callaron y los miraron mientras Merlín se iba durmiendo lentamente.

Arthur se rió. "Él es realmente un niño," susurró. "¿Sabe alguien dónde podemos conseguir una cuna?"

"¿De alguna mujer?," frunció el ceño Gawain. Esta vez Percival realmente lo golpeó, dándole una colleja.

"Eso es lógico. Vamos a buscar una," dijo Elyan, saliendo de la habitación junto con León y Percival.

"Tal vez halla algo que nos sirva arriba," masculló Gaius excusándose.

Arthur se quedó solo con Gawain y "el pequeño durmiente." "Gawain, ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"¿Esperar a que alguien encuentre algo donde podamos dejar a Merlín?" sonrió Gawain abiertamente.

"No sobre eso, idiota. Mi amante en un bebé"

Gawain comenzó a reírse, aunque intentó disimularlo rápidamente el ver la mirada que Arthur le estaba dirigiendo. Después de todo, no quería que Merlín se despertara. "¿Usted está preocupado sobre eso? Todo estará bien"

"Pero es la persona con la que duermo, y ahora que tiene este cuerpo... no sé como sentirme"

De repente Gawain se puso extrañamente serio. "Tus sentimientos... románticos no han cambiado, ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Y ellos están ahí mucho antes del cambio, ¿y tus... deseos? ¿Son iguales ahora que es un niño?"

"¡NO!"

"Schhh," dijo Gawain alarmado, mientras Merlín hacía algunos ruidos de molestia. "Eso es lo que quiero decir, él sigue siendo Merlín, Arthur, y conseguiremos que vuelva a la normalidad. Te lo prometo"

Arthur lo miró con desconfianza. "Usted es un buen amigo, pero prométeme una cosa."

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca volverás a insinuar eso otra vez"

Esta vez Gawain no pudo disimular su risa, a pesar de hacer todo lo posible, la cara de Arthur en ese momento era demasiado graciosa. Merlín no pudo continuar durmiendo en esta ocasión y empezó a lloriquear enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur todavía más.

"Lo has despertado," gruñó Arthur empezando rápidamente a acariciar la cabeza de Merlín para evitar que empezara a llorar de verdad.

"Lo siento," masculló Gawain, aunque todavía mantenía la sonrisa.

Ahora que estaba despierto, Merlín decidió que debía examinar su entorno. "Da," dijo, y agarró un mechón de pelo de Gawain, que se rió y retiró los dedos del niño de su pelo cuidadosamente.

"Hey Merlín, no debes tirar del pelo de la gente," frunció el ceño juguetonamente, no habiendo nada más que el cariño en su voz.

Merlín estaba encantado. "Da," repitió. Entonces dio la vuelta hacia Arthur. "¿Da...?"

"Uh... sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, amor." Se apresuró a contestar Arthur dándole al niño su sonrisa más amorosa. Merlín se rió y aplaudió, Gawain sonrió reflejando la sonrisa de Arthur.

Cuando Elyan, León y Percival regresaron ninguno había sido capaz de conseguir una cuna, y tampoco Gaius tenía ninguna como había creído al principio y, para ser justos, ¿por qué debería tener una?

"Nosotros podríamos comprar una," dijo León. "Si fuera necesario."

"Pensaré en ello," contestó Arthur. "Si esta situación dura más de un día."

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Debo encontrarme con el consejo hoy," frunció el ceño Arthur, pasándole a Gawain a Merlín. "¿Podrías cuidarlo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¡Nada de tabernas!"

"¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mí?"

"Solamente me aseguro," se rió Arthur. "León, ¿vienes?"

Pero Merlín, que había estado absolutamente contento en los brazos de Gawain hasta ese momento, dio un grito desgarrador: "Arfuuuur...," provocando que Arthur se detuviera. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con lo ojos decepcionados de Merlín, el cual tenía otra vez los brazos extendidos hacia él. "Supongo que no tengo otra opción...," suspiró Arthur, que rápidamente tomó al niño en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, manteniendo la cabeza en alto. León se apresuró a seguirlo.

* * *

_¡Espero que os guste la historia!_

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré el lunes que viene._

_Un beso a todo los lectores y, por favor, dejad reviews, tanto a mí como a la autora original nos haría muchísima ilusión :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, los personajes__pertenecen a la BBC y la historia a Jack'n'Jules, yo solo la he traducido con el fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro._

_El link de la historia original lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa :)_

_"..." – Diálogo_

_Cursiva - Pensamientos_

_PD: Perdón por las posibles faltas_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Sentimientos ocultados**

"¿Qué le vas a contar al consejo?"

"La verdad, por lo menos una parte de ella" sonrió Arthur abiertamente. "Si se atreven a preguntar."

León frunció las cejas. "Tu tío..."Arthur le dio un codazo. "Lo siento, Lord Agravain seguro que te preguntará, y también te preguntará por qué lo has traído contigo."

Arthur miró la cara de León y la amplia sonrisa que se estaba formando en ella. "Disfrutas con esto, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no, mi Lord" Dijo León riéndose.

Arthur suspiró. León es dos años mayor que él y ambos habían sido los mejores amigos desde los cuatro y seis años, respectivamente. Arthur lo había admirado desde que empezó su formación como caballero, además de que era al único al que permitía burlarse de esa forma de él. Por supuesto su relación con Merlín era parecida, pero al mismo tiempo diferente, y su amistad con León seguía siendo muy profunda e importante para él.

"Pues yo no le veo la gracia"

"¿Cuándo le has encontrado la gracia a algo alguna vez?"

"Como sigas así me asegurare de que tu cuerpo y te cabeza se dividan en dos lentamente" ladró Arthur.

Merlín lloriqueó un poco y puso su mano sobre una con la que Arthur le sostenía. Automáticamente Arthur levantó un poco su mano para coger la del niño. "¿Estás enfadado?" preguntó el niño tímidamente.

Arthur maldijo a su propio corazón por ablandarse ante el niño. "No pequeño, no estoy enfadado."

Merlín acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur. "¿Seguro?"

Arthur sonrió y besó su cabeza. "¿Cómo podría estarlo?"

León trató de ocultar su sonrisa mientras Merlín se acurrucaba más en el hombro de Arthur, buscando más contacto del que ya había de por si. Rápidamente se encontraron frente a la puerta de la habitación donde ocurriría la reunión.

"Después de ti" dijo León descaradamente.

"Pasas demasiado tiempo con Gawain" masculló Arthur y entró en la habitación con toda la dignidad que pudo.

Casi inmediatamente, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido, todo el mundo se calló t se inclino cando León y Arthur (junto con Merlín) ocuparon sus sitios. León a un lado de la mesa y Arthur (y Merlín) a la cabeza de la misma. Pero entonces el príncipe vio las expresiones de asombro de los presentes y sus deseos de preguntar y Arthur se vio impulsado a evitarlo.

"¿Cuál es el asunto?" dijo casualmente Arthur, ignorando la sonrisa de León.

"Con todo mi respeto, Sire..." dijo su tío. ¿Por qué León siempre tenía que tener razón? "...pero, con perdón, ¿qué es esto?"

Para sorpresa de Arthur, Merlín levantó rápidamente la cabeza al oír la voz y miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, al Lord.

"Es Me... mi criado" dijo lentamente Arthur. "El esta bajo el efecto de un hechizo, como pueden ver."

León disimuló la risa ante la vaga explicación del rey. Arthur quiso fulminarle con la mirada, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Merlín se aferró fuertemente a su cuello.

"El hombre malo" susurró en el oído del otro.

La cara de Arthur sólo mostraba su confusión. "Te aseguro que no hay nadie malo aquí, mi amor," le susurró. "Mi tío puede intimidar un poco pero..."

"¡El hombre malo!" dijo Merlín, todavía susurrando, pero de forma firme. ""Haz que se vaya."

Arthur se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño temblaba, alejó un poco a Merlín de forma que pudiera ver la cara del otro. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos y parecía que se iba a poner a gritar de un momento a otro, rápidamente Arthur lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Hey pequeño, esta bien, todo esta bien." Dijo Arthur mientras hacía todo lo posible para ignorar todas las miradas que estaban sobre él.

"Sire, este no es un lugar para traer..." comenzó a decir Agravain, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Arthur.

Merlín comenzó a sollozar en su hombro. "Por favor," gimoteó.

León se aclaró la garganta. "Quizás," dijo. "Quizás deberíamos cancelar la reunión hasta que esta situación este... resuelta, Milord."  
Merlín todavía lloraba, en ese momento de verdad se veía como un niño pequeño, y Arthur podía sentir como su camisa empezaba a mojarse. "Buena idea," dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y dejando a León al cargo. Tras ello entró en la primera habitación vacía que encontró. Se sentó en una silla con Merlín en su regazo, dejando que se calmara. Empezó a acariciarle la espalda y a hablarle calmadamente. "Hey, está bien mi amor, estás a salvo conmigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Schhhhh, tranquilo, estoy aquí."

Merlín lo miró con los ojos rojos. "Me pro, prote..."

"Te protegeré." Dijo Arthur suavemente. "De todo el mal del mundo."

Merlín rió angelicalmente y trató de tocar la cara de Arthur con su mano. Arthur tomó la mano extendida. "No tienes que tener miedo de él, sé que el es un poco intimidante y brusco en ocasiones pero..."

"Malo" dijo Merlín seriamente. "No me gusta."

Arthur besó la frente de Merlín. "Lo que digas."

Merlín no pareció del todo satisfecho, pero se conformó con acurrucarse en el pecho del otro, permaneciendo así durante un rato, después hubo un intercambio de risas y palabras suaves entre ellos y, de repente, Merlín se dio la vuelta y extendió las manos hacia un cuenco con manzanas que había en una mesa delante de ellos. Una manzana explotó. Alarmado, Arthur se levantó rápidamente mirando alternativamente de la mesa a Merlín.

"¿Has hecho tu eso?"

Merlín mordió su labio y se sonrojó. Tenía un aspecto culpable y preocupado, y sobre todo arrepentido.

"Lo sabía," dijo Arthur triunfalmente. "Pero, amor, recuerda no hacer eso en públido, ¿de acuerdo?"

Merlín se quedó en shock durante un segundo, tras el cual cambió su cara arrepentida a una confusa, aunque todavía estaba preocupado. "Pero... ¿soy malo?"

Arthur suspiró, había sospechado que Merlín poseía magia desde hacía algún tiempo, pero ese no era el momento de hablar de ello, sobre todo no mientras Merlín siguiera en ese estado. "Pequeño, sabes que nunca podrías ser malo, eres una persona maravillosa y nunca harías daño a una mosca, nunca utilizarías tu magia para nada malo." Arthur levantó al niño, de modo que ambos pudieran mirarse fijamente a los ojos. "Te amo," dijo mientras besaba las mejillas de Merlín.

Finalmente Merlín se rió. "Yo también."

"Y ahora," dijo Arthur. "Supongo que quieres una manzana para comer."

Después de que el niño acabara con la manzana, Arthur fue a ver a Gaius otra vez.

"¿Algún progreso?" preguntó, tratando de evitar que Merlín cogiera su pelo y se lo metiera en la boca.

"Lamentablemente no, Sire. Tengo algunas ideas, pero de eso a que vuelva a la normalidad puede llevar algo de tiempo."

"Entonces no te molestaremos más. ¿verdad Merlín?"

Merlín lo miró con sus enormes ojos. "¡Yah!" dijo, empezando a aplaudir y a reírse tontamente.

"Sire, ¿está seguro de que quiere seguir cuidando de él? Necesitará absolutamente toda su atención durante todo el tiempo y su trabajo..."

"Yo me encargaré," dijo firmemente. En ese momento el momento en el que tuvo que alimentar a Merlín al mismo tiempo que tuvo que limpiar es desastre de la primera manzana explotada. "Aunque si que puede ser un poco agotador," admitió riéndose un poco.

Merlín golpeó la mejilla de Arthur. "¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si que lo eres!" dijo Arthur entre risas.

"¡No!"

"¡S...!"

"Chrm chrm" llamó Gaius la atención de ambos mientras levantaba una ceja.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta. "Nosotros mejor nos vamos"

Ahora se suponía que debía entrenar con sus caballeros, así que se dirigió la campo de entrenamiento, aunque dudaba de que pudiera hacer algo mientras cuidaba de Merlín.

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Es de verdad?"

Arthur se dio la vuelta para ver a Gwen corriendo hacia ellos.

"Supongo..."

"Todo el mundo habla sobre ello. ¡El pobre! Es tan dulce de tu parte, hacer todo esto por él..." Guinevere continuó hablando, siempre comenzaba a hablar cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Estamos bien, Guinevere," dijo Arthur cuidadosamente, la situación era algo... delicada. "A parte de lo obvio," dijo señalando a Merlín con la cabeza.

"¿Y que va a hacer con él?" preguntó Guinevere mirando a Merlín fijamente.

Finalmente Merlín bostezó. "Oh," dijo Arthur. "Estaba dirigiéndome a entrenar, pero tendré que llevarlo a que se acueste. De todos monos no podría haber hecho mucho y así Gaius podrá examinarlo."

"Yo puedo encargarme," se ofreció ella inmediatamente. "Ahora mismo tengo algo de tiempo libre y soy una mujer, seguro que puedo manejarlo."

Arthur recordó brevemente lo que sucedió cuando dejó a Merlín con Gawain, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, estaba claro que no sabía lo que sucedería. Intentó entregarle el niño a Gwen, pero éste no se soltaba de su cuello. Al principio el supuso que era en cansancio y aflojó la fuerza de los pequeños brazos como pudo, logrando que empezara a lloriquear. Pero cuando Guinevere lo cogió el empezó a lloriquear más fuerte.

"¡Nooo! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo!"

Arthur suspiró. "Pequeño, sería mucho más fácil si..."

"¡No ella!" Arthur tiró a Merlín hacia atrás con cuidado y lo abrazó, de forma que Merlín pudo ocultarse en el hombro de Arthur.

"Quizá... ¿no me reconoce?" preguntó Guinevere tímidamente y profundamente sobresaltada por la reacción del niño.

Pero Arthur sabía lo que pasaba, esta era la segunda vez que se encontraba con esta parte que Merlín intentaba no mostrar, habiendo sido la primera hacía menos de dos horas. Y ahora se da cuenta de que Merlín realmente tenía miedo de Agravain, o por lo menos pensaba que era... malvado. En esta ocasión, lo que había salido a la luz eran los celos que Merlín sentía por Gwen. Guinevere no podía saber que, gracias a ella, Arthur empezaba a darse cuenta de todo lo que Merlín guardaba en su interior.

"Tal vez," dijo bajando la voz. "Debería llevarlo a la cama ahora."

Mientras pensaba si debía llevarlo a su habitación o con Gaius se dio cuenta de que le quería decir cuanto lo sentía, pero en ese momento Merlín volvió a bostezar y decidió dejar esa conversación para cuando volviera a la normalidad. En vez de eso hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, empezó a cantar suavemente.

_"Hush little baby, don't you cry,__  
__Daddy's going to sing you a lullaby.__  
__If that lullaby won't work,__  
__Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird.__  
__If that mockingbird won't sing,__  
__Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring.__  
__If that diamond ring turns brass,__  
__Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass.__  
__If that looking glass gets broke,__  
__Daddy's going to buy you a billy goat.__  
__If that billy goat won't pull,__  
__Daddy's going to buy you a cart and bull.__  
__If that cart and bull turn over,__  
__Daddy's going to buy you a dog named Rover.__  
__If that dog named Rover won't bark,__  
__Daddy's going to buy you a horse and cart.__  
__If that horse and cart fall down,__  
__You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

Merlín se durmió durante el camino, antes de llegar a la habitación.

"Dudo que tu padre te cantara eso cuando eras niño" Arthur se giró para ver a su inesperado publico, era Gawain.

"No, fue mi niñera. Aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido él."

"Había estado buscándote porque no has aparecido en el entrenamiento, aunque ya veo por qué."

Antes de que Arthur pudiera decir algo el caballero ya se había ido. _¿Ninguna burla?¿Ni una sola?_ El príncipe se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a Merlín, que se encontraba durmiendo de forma adorable.

* * *

_Bueno esto es todo, espero que os guste y dejéis reviews, de verdad que animan a seguir. En cuanto a la canción había pensado traducirla, pero me gusta mucho más en inglés, sin embargo si alguien quiere la traducción hacédmelo saber y la pondré en las notas finales del próximo capítulo._

_Finalmente darle las gracias a _**_eminahinata_**_ por su review, alegra mucho saber que por lo menos a alguien le gusta la historia ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Sin más me despido, hasta el próximo lunes._

_Bye!_

_PD: Perdón por haberlo subido tan tarde, pero no se porque el ordenador me ha fallado mucho últimamente, la próxima vez lo intentaré subir más temprano, pero a pesar de todo aunque el ordenador me siga fallando prometo subir cada lunes, más tarde o más temprano pero lo subiré :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, los personajes__pertenecen a la BBC y la historia a Jack'n'Jules, yo solo la he traducido con el fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro._

_El link de la historia original lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa :)_

_"..." – Diálogo_

_Cursiva - Pensamientos_

_PD: Perdón por las posibles faltas_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: Mi Arthur**

Los niños pequeños eran encantadores, pero Merlín era aún más encantador, incluso cuando no era capaz de dormir una noche completa. Se despertó tras tres horas, quejándose un poco y acurrucándose aún más junto a Arthur, durmiéndose otra vez antes de que Arthur se despertara realmente.

Por la mañana Elyan entró triunfalmente en la habitación sosteniendo algunas prendas de bebé, lo que produjo una gran mejora en Merlín, el cual había estado envuelto en su camisa todo en día anterior y con esa ropa se veía aún más dulce. Cambiarle de ropa había sido bastante fácil, pero justo después se produjo un pequeño problema.

La noche anterior, antes de que Arthur se acostara, Merlín se despertó y le hizo saber al príncipe que tenía ciertas... necesidades (aunque no lo dijera exactamente con estas palabras) y Arthur le hizo usar el orinal de su habitación. Ahora Merlín llevaba un pañal, el cual había sido increíblemente difícil de ponerle, ya que únicamente consistía en un trozo de tela que habían tenido que acomodarle con ayuda de una aguja.

Arthur le había dejado al pequeño recién despierto a Elyan mientras él se cambiaba detrás de la pantalla de su habitación, cuando de repente...

"Uh," dijo Merlín. "Voy a..." empezó Merlín, aunque no acabó la frase.

"¿Qué?" dijo Elyan, confuso.

"Elyan..." intentó advertirle Arthur.

"No se lo que quiere," ladró Elyan. _¿Por qué no lo entiendo?_

"El tiene que..." _Vaya, anoche Merlín no tuvo problemas en decirlo, ahora parece que le diera vergüenza (aunque aparente no saber qué es eso), _pensó Arthur.

Arthur, ahora totalmente vestido, salió de detrás de la pantalla rápidamente y cogió a Merlín de brazos de un sorprendido Elyan. "Esta bien, amor, agarrate..."

Merlín sacudió la cabeza. "Tarde," susurró. "Lo siento."

Arthur suspiró y le besó la frente. "Esta bien, para eso era el pañal, aunque esperaba que durara limpio un poco más..."

"Oh," dijo Elyan. "Me lo podrías haber dicho." Espetó mientras tocaba su camisa, comprobando que todavía estaba seca y, por suerte para él, lo estaba.

"Podrías haberlo supuesto," replicó Arthur, poniendo a Merlín sobre la mesa cuidadosamente. "Consígueme algo para tirar el pañal, no voy a pasearme con él por todo el castillo."

Con toda la concentración que pudo, Arthur empezó a quitar el pañal, aunque no se encontró con lo que esperaba. El príncipe supuso que sería como vaciar un orinal (a pesar de que nunca lo hubiera hecho) y empezó a quitárselo, intentando convencerse de que había situaciones peores. En ese momento el nivel encantador de Merlín no estaba en lo más alto, precisamente.

"Será mejor que sea yo el que te cuide hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad," dijo. "En primer lugar porque aprecio demasiado a las niñeras por pasar por esto _(es más duro de lo que pensaba) _y en segundo lugar porque, teniendo en cuenta al estúpido de antes, parece ser que soy el único que consigue entenderte."

"No creo que estúpido se pueda usar como sustantivo," dijo Elyan con serenidad. "Y además podrías haber pensado en esto antes."

"Oh, cállate, y ve a realizar tus obligaciones"

"Sí, su alteza," dijo Elyan mientras salía, riéndose.

"Lo siento," masculló el niño.

Arthur se rió y abrazó a Merlín. "Ha sido culpa de Elyan," masculló él. "No te culpes."

"Pero..."

"Cariño," intentó calmarlo Arthur.

De repente sintió dos brazos envolverse alrededor de su cuello. "Arfur..."

"Ahora vámonos," susurró Arthur. "Vamos ha hacer algo divertido... Había mercado hoy, ¿verdad?" Dijo mientras salía de la habitación. "No suelo ir mucho, pero nos lo pasaremos bien, seguro."

_Los mercados son sitios extraños, _decidió Arthur. Bueno, no es que fuera exactamente extraño, pero estar en lugar lleno de gente, con un niño que necesitaba atención constante, era simplemente agotador, sobre todo para el príncipe. Lo extraño era que los niños se emocionaran por todo lo que vieran, fuera lo que fuera. O tal vez era solo Merlín, quizá su capacidad para exagerar las cosas (sobre todo la emoción) se había duplicado durante la transformación.

"Da, ¡daaaaa!" exclamó el niño señalando hacia las tortas de caramelo y las delicias similares que vendía un hombre en un puesto rodeado por varios niños de diversa edad y estatura.

Arthur reconoció que no tuvo la oportunidad de negarse.

"...otra vez, si no tenéis dinero no puedo daros nada, tengo que vivir de esto," dijo el hombre ignorando las caras decepcionadas y tristes de los niños.

"¡Daaa...!" dijo Merlín señalando una galleta.

"¿Cómo no lo he visto venir? No podrías ser más dulce, ¿verdad?" se rió Arthur. "Uno de estros, por favor" ordenó.

"Enseguida, su alteza," respondió el hombre, realmente sorprendido de ver a su Rey aquí.

Merlín se rió de forma encantadora, pero Arthur no pudo evitar que se le rompiera el corazón al ver los ojos des resto de los niños al ver al pequeño comer.

Finalmente suspiró frustrado y contó, "Creo que necesitaré quince más," le dijo al hombre y puso la mano en el hombro del niño a su lado, vestido básicamente con harapos sucios.

Todos los niños empezaron a aclamarle y Merlín le tocó la mejilla. "Dulce," chilló.

"Esa es la idea," susurró Arthur.

"Gracias, sire," le dijo una chica de aspecto noble. "Es muy amable de su parte."

"Muchas gracias, sire," mascullaron el resto de niños con las bocas llenas de galleta.

Él simplemente les miró. "No ha sido nada," dijo Arthur agitando la mano y continuando con su paseo.

En numerosas ocasiones tuvieron que detenerse cada vez que Merlín veía algo que le interesaba, realmente no estaba interesado en obtenerlo, simplemente tenía la inexplicable necesidad de tocarlo todo. Las pieles, la cerámica, el pollo (el cual estaba vivo), todo tenía que ser examinado cuidadosamente y las hierbas, flores y perfumes tenían que ser olidos y, sin embargo, Arthur recordaba pocos momentos que hubiera disfrutado tanto como ese. Estaba feliz de ser capaz de demostrar afecto a Merlín en publico sin recibir miradas extrañas o acusadoras, bueno, recibía algunas miradas extrañadas, pero estaba claro que no eran debido a Merlín, simplemente les era extraño ver a su rey en el mercado.

Mientras paseaban Arthur se detuvo en el puesto de una costurera, antes incluso de que Merlín pusiera su atención sobre él. La mayor parte del puesto estaba ocupado por telas y ropa, pero nada de eso era lo que le llamó la atención a Arthur. Él únicamente había estado mirando a su alrededor y vio una pequeña parte del puesto que pasaba inadvertido para todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban, pero no para la mirada de Arthur. En esta parte se podían observar pequeños animales de peluche realizados con las sobras de las telas con las que se realizaban las prendas de ropa y, a pesar de ser ridículamente caros, a Arthur no le importó. Se situó rápidamente delante de los peluches, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres que rodeaban el puesto. Por suerte para él a esas alturas era un experto de hacer caso omiso a las miradas extrañadas de la gente a su alrededor.

De repente la atención de Merlín pasó a estar totalmente puesta en los peluches. "¡Perro!" gritó tocando la nariz de Arthur. El príncipe miro el muñeco que Merlín señalaba y, a pesar de ser amarillo y no tener la forma normal de un perro, era al animal que más se parecía.

"¿Te gusta, pequeño?"

"Tocar," susurró Merlín y extendió la mano hacia el peluche.

Arthur cogió al "perro" y se lo dejó a Merlín, que empezó a acariciarlo en cuanto lo sostuvo. Tras ello levantó la cabeza hacia Arthur y le sonrió angelicalmente.

"Me llevaré este," dijo Arthur espontáneamente. Merlín miró alternativamente a Arthur, al perro y a la costurera. Después Merlín soltó un chillido de alegría cuando Arthur le dio el juguete. "Para ti." Merlín abrazo el peluche a su pecho con un brazo y con el otro abrazó el cuello de Arthur.

"Gracias," susurró y besó la mejilla de Arthur tímidamente.

Arthur no pude evitar reírse mientras se alejaba del puesto.

"¡Mi Lord!"

Arthur se dio la vuelta y se encontró a León corriendo hacia él. Por suerte él siempre se acordaba de dirigírsele correctamente en público, no como cierto sirviente que ahora se encontraba agarrado de su cuello con forma de niño.

"León," dijo Arthur sonriendo abiertamente. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Buenas noticias," dijo León sonriendo también. "Me ha enviado Gaius, tiene una poción que puede que ayude a Merlín."

"Eso si que es una buena noticia," dijo Arthur, mientras comenzaron a andar de regreso al castillo.

"Parece que te lo estabas pasando bien."

"Lo hacía, los hacíamos, ¿verdad, pequeño?"

"Mhm," suspiró mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Arthur y abrazaba más fuerte a su nuevo peluche.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" preguntó León señalando hacia el perro.

Merlín se lo enseñó. "Mi Arfur me lo dio."

León frunció las cejas. "¿Su Arthur?"

"Su Arthur," dijo Arthur. Merlín y León lo miraron.

"También te amo," dijo el pequeño tocándole la nariz.

León lo miró asombrado y divertido. "No sabía que pudiera ser tan romántico."

"Con todo lo que no sabes se pueden llenar muchos libros," sonrió abiertamente Arthur.

Rápidamente llegaron a la habitación del medico, donde León los dejo solos para ir a atender sus obligaciones, dejando a Arthur la obligación de conseguir que Merlín se tomara la poción, la cual no quería beberse. Tampoco es que Arthur pudiera culparlo ya que la poción no podía oler más horrible ni aunque lo intentaran.

Finalmente se sentó sobre la cama, con Merlín en su regazo y preguntó: "¿No hay otra forma?"

"Créame, Sire, esta es la única forma de que vuelva a la normalidad," dijo Gaius. "Sinceramente creo que es el único que puede conseguir que se la tome."

"No quiero," dijo Merlín firmemente.

"¡Pero esto te ayudará!"

"¡No!"

"¿Por mí?" dijo Arthur con cara de cordero degollado. "¿Por favor?"

Dirigió la poción a los labios de Merlín, el cual los abrió apenas lo justo para tragar el contenido. Arthur tuvo que luchar para que tragara cada gota, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

"¿Ha estado tan mal?" preguntó Arthur, agotado.

"Sí," dijo Merlín con cara de asco, la cual cambió rápidamente a una de dolor.

La transformación solo duró unos segundos, pero no parecía nada agradable. Merlín empezó a crecer en el regazo de Arthur, acabando al final cubierto únicamente por los restos de su ropa de bebé.

"Ummm, creo que iré a por algo de ropa," dijo levantándose rápidamente y subiendo a su habitación, ruborizado.

* * *

_Bueno, y este es el final del tercer capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto como yo al traducirlo, dejad reviews diciendo si os gusta o si no os gusta (aunque siempre con educación, por favor) o incluso lo que hubierais cambiado del fic (poner unas cosas, quitar otras...) tanto a mí como a la autora original nos gustaría saber vuestras opiniones . Por cierto el próximo capítulo será el último, espero que os guste el final a todos los que seguís la historia._

_Finalmente darle las gracias a _**_Guest, arriagaTennyson _**_y_**_ mappi_**_ por su review y a _**_angel de acuario, arriagaTennyson_**_ (otra vez), _**_eminahinata_**_ y _**_Yuzuki12Hotaru_**_ por seguir la historia, alegra mucho saber que a la gente le gusta ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Sin más me despido, hasta el próximo lunes._

_Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, los personajes__pertenecen a la BBC y la historia a Jack'n'Jules, yo solo la he traducido con el fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro._

_El link de la historia original lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa :)_

_"..." – Diálogo_

_Cursiva - Pensamientos_

_PD: Perdón por las posibles faltas_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: Consecuencias **

Arthur quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que Merlín había desaparecido tan rápidamente. "Creo que ha reaccionado de forma un poco exagerada," le dijo a Gaius. "Creo que tiene mucho en lo que pensar, Sire," respondió Gaius con seriedad. "¿Me pregunto si lo recuerda todo?" "La única forma de averiguarlo es preguntar," declaró Arthur levantándose. "¿Cree que este es el mejor momento, Sire?" Arthur se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras. "¿Qué diferencia hay entre este momento y otros?" No esperó respuesta y siguió subiendo las escaleras, cuando llegó arriba llamó a la puerta. "Soy yo," dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Merlín lo oyera.

"Vete"

Definitivamente eso no era lo que Arthur había esperado "¿Puedo saber por lo menos qué he hecho para que te enfades conmigo?"

"No es por algo que hayas hecho"

"Entonces debe ser por algo que has hecho tú, y te aseguro que no has hecho nada malo, así que... ¿por qué no me abres y hablamos?" Arthur intentó oír algo, pero detrás de la puerta solo había silencio. "Amor..." empezó.

"Estoy confundido," consiguió oír Arthur.

"Entonces déjame entrar y ayudarte, por favor." La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Al entrar vio a Merlín, ya vestido con ropa de su talla, de pie en medio de la habitación.

"Tú... tú sabías lo de mi magia," gritó.

"Si..." dijo Arthur lentamente, reconsiderando la idea de acercarse.

"¿Y no me lo dijiste?"

Arthur sacudió la cabeza un poco ofendido. "¿Puedo recordarte que fuiste tú el que no me dijiste nada desde el principio?"

Merlín palideció. "Pero yo quería hacerlo, siempre quise decírtelo. Pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo, me entraba tanto miedo... tenía tanto miedo de que me odiaras... que yo... no pude..." dijo mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y ocultaba su cara entre sus manos.

"Idiota," dijo Arthur mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba por la cintura. "¿Cómo podría odiarte?"

Merlín se acurrucó en el abrazo. "¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?" dijo con la voz ahogada.

"Lo sospechaba," lo corrigió Arthur mientras empezaba a acariciarle la espalda. "Pues... ¿recuerdas aquella vez, hace algunos años, en la que bebiste aquel veneno por mí y tuve que conseguirte aquella flor como antídoto?"

Merlín suspiró. "¿Desde hace tanto?"

"Siempre te he querido preguntar... fuiste tú el que envió aquella luz ¿verdad?"

"Estaba inconsciente," le recordó, "pero creo que Gaius sí que mencionó algo de una luz..." De repente levantó la vista, "sé que eso no es muy seguro pero... apenas estaba empezando y... ahora tengo más control."

_Ahora es el momento de la pregunta más difícil, _decidió Arthur. "¿Por qué decidiste aprender a utilizarla?"

Merlín se rió con cierta tristeza. "¿Decidir? ¿Quién ha dicho que lo decidí? ¿Quién ha dicho que cualquiera de nosotros lo decidió? Nací con ella del mismo modo que nací con el pelo negro, simplemente forma parte de mí."

Arthur estaba dispuesto a creer todo lo que Merlín le dijera, pero eso le golpeó fuerte. ¿Había perseguido durante toda su vida a personas que ni siquiera habían podido elegir si querían o no la magia? ¿Era posible que su padre hubiera estado tan equivocado?

"Lo heredé de mi padre..." dijo Merlín. "Tú lo conoces, él es..." de repente paró de hablar y miró hacia el suelo otra vez.

Arthur besó la frente de Merlín. "Dímelo, te juro que no estoy enfadado, solamente... no más mentiras, por favor."

"El señor del dragón," contestó Merlín con apenas un susurro. "Balinor."

_No puede ser. _"Amor, deberías habérmelo dicho, no tenía ni idea"

"No es tu culpa," susurró Merlín aguantando las lagrimas. "El dragón..."

Arthur empezó a verlo todo con claridad, "¿no está muerto?"

"Y tampoco lo está el huevo," dijo Merlín con vergüenza. "Pero los tengo bajo control, lo prometo, y además les gustas, bueno Aithusa no te conoce pero Kilgharrah..."

"¿Les has puesto nombre?" preguntó Arthur incrédulo. "No exactamente, bueno a Aithusa sí pero ese es su nombre, veras... espera ¿eso es lo único que te preocupa?"

Arthur se rió. "Bueno... la cosa del señor del dragón y todo eso me ha chocado un poco pero te ayudaré, de verdad, no voy ha dejarte solo para cuidar dos dragones... lo cierto es que si lo pienso bien no se de que me sorprendo."

Merlín lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. "¿De verdad no estas enfadado?"

"Ya te lo había dicho, es imposible que me enfade contigo o te odie, aunque lo intentara, simplemente estoy un poco sorprendido, eso es todo, aunque ahora todo tiene sentido," dijo riéndose Arthur. Merlín lo miró fijamente, aliviado, y tras ello lo besó, llevando sus manos al cuello de Arthur, el cual apretó el abrazo y le devolvió el beso.

"Te amo," dijo cuando se separaron. "Sabes que lo hago."

"Lo sé," respondió Merlín ocultando la cabeza en el cuello de Arthur. "También te amo."

"Y lo siento, siento haberte hecho daño, siento que no pudieras confiar en mí, de verdad que lo siento."

Merlín se estremeció. "He sido un idiota, ¿verdad?"

"No creo que lo hayas sido más que yo."

"Si no me falla la memoria, le dije que no quería quedarme con ella, ni que me tocara," dijo haciendo una mueca. "Me siento horrible."

Arthur le acarició la mejilla. "Eso no quiere decir que hayas sido un idiota, eso fue totalmente normal y no es tu culpa."

"Pero estoy tan avergonzado," dijo Merlín. "Siempre he tenido claro que necesitas una esposa y, ¿quién mejor que ella? Pero aún así..."

"No tienes que avergonzarte, hey, mírame, le que tendría que avergonzarse soy yo, fui yo el que le creó falsas ilusiones, haciéndote daño a ti en el proceso, tu eres el único que no ha hecho nada malo."

"Pero tú no..."

"Una palabra: Lancelot"

Merlín se mordió el labio. "A pesar de todo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que le dijo, pero..." dijo para después besarle en la mejilla. "Gracias de todas formas."

Eso no lo contentó del todo, pero aún así decidió conformarse, por lo menos ahora sabía sobre la magia de Merlín y eso era bueno, ¿no?

"Por cierto... creo recordar otra cosa del día anterior..."

"¿El qué?"  
"¿Me cantaste para que me durmiera?" preguntó mirando fijamente al príncipe.

Arthur se levantó rápidamente intentando que no se le notara el sonrojo. "Bueno... la verdad... yo..."

"Arthur," le llamó Merlín levantándose también. "No te avergüences, fue un gesto muy dulce, me encantó."

Arthur se rió, _soy el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra,_ pensó mientras Merlín se le acercaba para darle un suave beso en los labios. Finalmente decidieron salir de la habitación para ver a Gaius y al resto de los caballeros, aunque al no ver al médico abajo Arthur empezó a avanzar a la puerta de la enfermería cuando vio que Merlín no lo seguía. "¿No vienes?"

Merlín lo miró. "Yo... todavía estoy tratando de ordenar mis recuerdos de los últimos dos días, todavía no puedo creer que fueras tan dulce durante todo el tiempo," se rió. Finalmente cogió entre sus manos lo que le había llamado la atención en un principio y avanzó hacia Arthur, mostrándole el peluche.

"Pareciera que nunca he sido dulce contigo."

"No cuando estamos en público. ¿Acaso te gusto más como un niño?"

"Por su puesto que no," dijo mirando fijamente a Merlín. "Es solo que era una buena excusa, imagínate que te compro un peluche ahora, dudo incluso que lo quisieras."

"Es dulce," dijo Merlín en voz baja. "Y es de tu parte."

Arthur se rió. "Ahora realmente pareces una chica."

Justo cuando Merlín estaba a punto de contestarle alcanzaron el campo de entrenamiento y fue interrumpido por unos aplausos. Gawain fue el primero en acercarse. "¡Has vuelto!"

"¿Te has dado cuenta tu solo?" dijo Arthur divertido.

"¿Te acuerdas de todo?" preguntó el caballero pasando de él.

"Bueno... más o menos, todavía estoy intentando organizar un poco mi mente."

"¿Y recuerdas que me dejaste tirado para irte con él?" preguntó haciendo un puchero y señalando a Arthur de manera acusadora.

"Yo... creo que sí lo recuerdo, pero estoy seguro que sabes por qué lo hice."

"Pero somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, pero hay una pequeña diferencia entre el compromiso que tengo contigo y el que tengo con Arthur," dijo sonrojándose furiosamente y provocando una sonrisa de satisfecha en Arthur.

"Bueno, él es su Arthur." Dijo León provocando la risa del resto de los caballeros (que obviamente habían oído la historia).

Merlín bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos, que habían captado su interés de repente.

"Su Arfur," dijo Percival en voz más bajo, provocando otra oleada de risa.

"Eso no era mi culpa," protestó Merlín, aunque nadie le escuchó, así que pasó a mandarle a Elyan una mirada arrepentida.

"Dejemos que sea nuestro secreto," dijo el caballero en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente porque al instante el resto de los caballeros dejaron de reírse para preguntar por el secreto.

"Creo que ya es suficiente," dijo Arthur ganándose la mirada agradecida de Merlín.

"¡Seguro que tú lo sabes!" le picó Gawain.

"¡Dije que ya basta! ¡Deberíais estar entrenando!" y con este grito de Arthur todo volvió a la normalidad, y rápidamente se acabaron las bromas y las preguntas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

_Bueno, y este es el final de la historia, espero que la hayáis disfrutado, de verdad. En primer lugar siento haber subido el capítulo tan tarde, pero se me a complicado un poco el día y me ha sido imposible subirlo antes, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?_

_Finalmente darle las gracias a _**_arriagaTennyson_**_ por dejar review en el capítulo tres, siempre en bueno ver que la historia sigue interesando :)_

_Bueno y sin más me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

Bye!


End file.
